


Thicker Than Blood

by queenrhaenyra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Crack but make it smut, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Having sex while speaking on the phone with your boyfriend, I'm just trying to tag everything here, Infidelity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Dark, Sex with someone sleeping next to them, Smut, Stepfather/Stepdaughter - Freeform, Taboo, getting caught kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenrhaenyra/pseuds/queenrhaenyra
Summary: Daenerys knew it was embarrassing to be scared of nightmares at this age. When her mother refused to soothe her, she turned to her step-father, Jon, and he took care of her—in more ways than one.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 69
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: This wasn't showing up in the tags for some reasons, so I had to repost.
> 
> Dany is 18, Jon is 35+. Yes he’s her stepdad. There’s weirder shite on ao3 but I just wanted to make sure you know what you’re reading so you don’t get mad in the comments. In other words, get tf away if you don’t feel comfortable with this.

It was embarrassing.

She hadn’t had one of those in years now. When _was _the last time? Was she eight, or ten? Whatever age it was, she was young and it was acceptable to be disturbed by a nightmare when you're a kid. But now she was eighteen, okay, she might’ve had her birthday just last week but it didn’t change the fact that she could be considered an adult!

So, when she woke up gasping from that nightmare, her whole face drenched in sweat, her hands trembling, Daenerys was humiliated by how badly shaken she was. She began crying on her bed, not knowing why, but not knowing how to stop this. She was embarrassed by how much this affected her. And how badly she wanted her mother to comfort her.

It was a dumb idea, she was very well aware of it, but she still slipped into her sandals and made her way to her mother’s room. She knew where to walk even if it was dark because she grew up running to her mother whenever she got scared at night. Her mum would rock her back and forth, hug her, coo sweet nothings into her ear and they’d fall asleep together.

She didn’t know if she expected her to do the same thing now but to the very least, she wanted to talk to someone about the nightmare. Biting her lip nervously, Dany stood next to her mother’s King-sized bed and gently nudged her shoulder.

The woman groaned.

“Mum,” Daenerys tried.

“What?” Her mother croaked out.

“I had a nightmare,” she whispered.

“…And?”

“I can’t sleep. I’m scared.”

“Daenerys,” the woman sighed, “just go to sleep. You’ll be fine.”

“But I can’t sleep,” she insisted, “I can’t close my eyes without seeing—”

“Seeing what? A bloody monster? You’re eighteen, Daenerys, act your age.” She was whisper-yelling at her now and Daenerys felt like a fool for being here, hurt and ashamed.

“What’s going on?” A deeper voice asked.

In the dark, Daenerys caught a glimpse of her stepfather moving on the bed, awoken by this little scene. Even further embarrassed now, Daenerys shook her head to herself and said, “it’s nothing.”

But her mother huffed and went on to say, “she’s being a baby, that’s what. Telling me about nightmares." She chuffed. "Grow up, Dany.”

Daenerys felt like she wanted to cry.

Much to her surprise, her stepdad wasn’t as aggravated by her presence as her mother had been. “It’s okay,” he mumbled in the dark, “I can talk to her a bit.”

“Whatever,” the woman grumbled, “just let me sleep.”

“Do you want to go out and talk, Dany?” Jon asked softly.

Daenerys found herself saying, “yes,” before she knew what she was doing.

He was probably just doing it to win her over. These two had gotten married five months ago and Daenerys was not warming up to him as quickly as he wished. Still, Daenerys didn’t care what was the reason for him to be getting out of bed, throwing on a shirt and walking out with her. She just needed to speak with somebody, and she’d be fine.

Perhaps it was because Jon was a pretty man, with his dark eyes, dark hair, luscious mouth, nicely trimmed beard, that she could never see him as a father figure. Her biological father was a fat, bald man who spent every day he was alive on the couch watching football. Jon was a businessman, he wore nice suits that made the muscles in his arms pop out and his smile was really attractive and she couldn’t for the life of her understand why someone like him wanted to marry someone like her mother, a moody, dull woman who yelled more than she spoke.

Jon took Daenerys to the kitchen, switching on the light. Even sleepy, he was so sexy. It wasn’t wrong to think that, right? She was a woman, after all, and she had perfect eyesight. Jon’s dishevelled hair and lazy smile were heart-melting. Not to mention he was only wearing a white shirt and a pair of grey boxers. Nope, she was not going to look down. Maybe just a glimpse but that was it. “I’ll get you a glass of water and you can tell me what happened,” he rasped, then cleared his throat.

Daenerys sat on one of the stools and toyed with the hem of her shirt. “It was dumb, really. I dreamed that I was a queen—”

He chuckled.

She blushed. “You’ll just laugh harder when I tell you what happened next,” she muttered.

He shook his head as he took out a glass from the cabinet. “Won’t laugh again, I swear,” he told her solemnly. Daenerys appreciated the effort.

She continued, “and that there was a war, and I think I started burning people alive.”

“Um, like, with torches?”

“Oh, no, I had a dragon.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” She felt more and more like an idiot as the seconds passed by. The dream was obviously dumb, like something out of a TV show people would most likely hate because it made no sense kind of dumb, and the more she spoke of it, the more she began to question why exactly it frightened her so. “And I think I had a boyfriend in it….”

“Like, a King?” he asked, filling the glass with water.

“I think,” she mumbled, the details evading her. “But anyway, before I could sit on, like, the throne…he killed me. Stabbed me to death.”

“Was it because you were burning people alive?”

“I don’t know.” She narrowed her eyes at him, “are you making fun of me?”

“Gods, no, it’s a serious question.” He smiled at her.

Daenerys sighed. “It felt so real. Have you ever had one of those dreams, where it feels strangely vivid? It's like, I could feel the knife in my heart, you know?”

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” he answered seriously, bringing the glass of water over to her. “Perhaps it’s something from another life.”

She raised a brow but said nothing. At least he wasn’t openly making fun of her, even if he probably thought she was a weirdo for this deep down. “Thank you,” she said for the water, grabbing it from his hand, her fingers accidentally brushing against his, their eyes meeting. Her eyes were still puffy from having cried when she awoke. When Jon looked at her, she could tell he noticed. Her cheeks warmed up even more. She knew the next day, he would probably be having a laugh about this with her mother, mocking her eighteen-year-old daughter who was pathetically crying because of a nightmare. Gods, this was getting even more embarrassing.

But his eyes only softened at her, no judgmental glint in them.

“You look shaken up,” he noted. “Come, you can sleep in our room for a few minutes.”

She scoffed as she finished drinking. “Mum will kick me out.”

Jon’s lips quirked. “She doesn’t have to know, the bed is large enough for, like, four people. Once you feel better, you can go back to your room.”

Daenerys bit her lip. “Are you sure?”

He offered his hand. “Certain. Come on.”

Daenerys slipped her palm into his, a weird sensation seeping into her bones when their skins touched. “Thank you.”

ıllıllııllıllı

She settled between them, like she was their baby or something. Her mother’s back was turned to her, for which Daenerys was glad because she was mad at her for the moment and did not wish to look upon her face. Jon pulled the covers above them and Dany felt the bed dip as he slid in next to her, his chest close to her back.

“Good night,” she whispered to him, “I’ll be gone soon, don’t worry.”

“Take all the time you need,” he whispered back and she felt his breath against the back of her neck.

“Can you hug me?” she blurted. This was what she wanted from her mother, but she turned her down and Jon did not seem like a bad alternative.

He paused for a second. “Sure,” he said right back.

Jon’s arm was a nice weight on her waist. She felt warm and secure. She decided it was better than her mother’s hugs, so she snuggled back into him further, smiling as she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. “It was just a dream,” he whispered to her.

Daenerys stayed awake, eyes wide open in the dark as she listened to him breathe. His intakes and outtakes of oxygen stabilised with time, indicating he'd fallen asleep, and she decided that liked the rhythm. Mostly, she liked feeling his hot breath on her neck and his fingers sprawled protectively over her stomach. The cotton material of her oversized shirt was thin, so it was like he was touching her bare skin.

That thought brought forward more like these. She thought of all the times she found him attractive. Like the other day when he was cleaning the pool, sweat gathered on his abs, hair tied back so it would not annoy him. Or all the times she brought him coffee to his office. He would stare at the computer, his jaw flexing, a pair of glasses perched on his sharp nose. She always had a thing for men in glasses. And, secretively, she wished he found her hot too. Especially when she wore her skimpy skirts to school, and sometimes, she did feel his gaze linger on her back. She never thought much of it—until now. Until something was blooming between her thighs.

Tentatively, she put her hand over his. He didn’t budge. _His hand is so big. _She suppressed a shudder at the thought of his thick, long fingers inside of her. Gods. She lost her virginity to some dumb boy last year, it was wet, weird and uncomfortable. She knew how to pleasure herself and didn’t often fantasise about men but, now, she was. Out of all men, she was having fantasies about her stepfather! She began imagining his fingers pumping in and out of her. With his nose buried in her hair and his slow, steady breaths fanning over the nape of her neck, it was easy to get lost in these thoughts.

Moisture gathered between her legs, a dull throb forming, her nightmare forgotten. Even in the dark, Daenerys could see her mother’s silver hair.

Sickeningly enough, she felt no shame in her twisted fantasies, not even with her mother fast asleep inches away from her. She was soaking wet—and needed friction to get rid of her little problem.

Unwittingly, her hips gyrated in a slow circle, frustration building inside of her as the dampness in her cunt grew. She could just get up and leave, go to her bedroom, play with herself or use one of the sex toys she’d bought online which were hidden under her bed, but Jon’s body felt so nice against hers and playing with his fingers made her hornier.

She knew she should not, she knew it was sick, but she grinded her hips a bit harder. Pushing back.

A soft grunt reached her ears and sent shivers straight to her pulsating cunt.

“Dany?” Jon’s voice was gravelly with sleep, confusion evident in the tone he used. “W-what are you doing?”

She didn’t reply, forced her eyes shut as she continued to move her ass against his cock. She felt it now. It was growing hard against her movements. When she felt it twitch against her lower back, she almost came.

“Dany,” he said again. Louder this time. Understanding what was happening.

“Please,” she whimpered, gripping his hand tighter, refusing to let him go.

She needed him so badly. Daenerys had no idea how things escalated this fast but she was _so _horny, she was going crazy with it. “No,” he whispered, his breath hot against her neck. She leaned back, hoping he would kiss her skin. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Yes,” she said, “yes, I’m out of my mind. I want you so bad. Please, _please_.” She'd never begged before and realised how pitiful it sounded but she didn't care, not one bit.

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” he seethed at her, trying to still her moving hips but she wouldn’t let him.

He could, though. He was stronger than her. He could take his hand out of her grasp, push her away, call her mother. He had many options to get out of this situation, but he only settled on whispering how wrong this was, how crazy she was, all while not putting much effort to stop her at all. _He wants me too, _she realised. His cock was throbbing already.

“Please, fuck me,” she whispered. “Won’t tell mummy.”

“That’s—seven _fucking_ hells, do you—do you know how wrong this is? I’m your—”

“Not my father,” she spat, “you’ll never be my father.”

To prove her point, she lifted her shirt and guided his hand along her toned thighs. His breath hitched in his throat, surely only now realising she wasn’t wearing shorts underneath. Just a pair of thin, pink cotton panties. She brought his fingertips to her mound, groaning. “Do you feel how wet I am? My dad would never get me this wet. Please, Jon. I need your cock so badly.”

She pressed his fingers against the damp material, making him draw patterns over her soaked crotch. The friction was good, but it was not enough. She needed more—so much more. She slowly let go of his hand. He never took his away, still rubbing gentle circles over her drenched cunt. Daenerys grinned to herself at the small victory.

“You really are wet,” he muttered, “soaked, actually.”

She hummed, bucking against his fingers. “Yes,” she confirmed. “All for you.” She was mindless with lust now, words pooling out of her mouth without her control. She didn’t care.

“Let me feel you properly. Take those panties off,” he ordered gruffly.

They were off her legs the next second as she kicked her ankles, letting them fall on the side of the bed. She opened her legs for him and his hand went back home, touching her now bare cunt. She was glad she just waxed yesterday. She was smooth and plump for him, ready to be fucked. His fingertips ran along her puffy lips, collecting wetness as they went. Daenerys moaned as he toyed with her slit, only pushing the very tips of his digits inside her walls, searching for her clit, massaging around the little bundle of nerves without giving her what she desired. “You’re so dirty,” he breathed heavily into her ear, catching the lobe between his sharp teeth, “was this your plan all along, hm? Pretend to have a nightmare so you could sneak in here and tease me?”

_No, it wasn’t._ The nightmare was very much real. But she did not care about that now, did not care about anything other than the feeling of his fingers strumming her clit. She moaned softly in response. “Only dirty little sluts would do this,” he growled into her ear.

Her hips jerked.

“Oh? You like that, don’t you? Of course, you do.” He huffed what sounded like a groan and a laugh. Jon slid his middle finger into her tight heat and used his thumb to gently tap on her swollen clit. She was leaking all over the bed already, fucking the intrusive finger. “I see you walking around the house wearing those slutty dresses and skirts. They were for me, weren’t they? You like being called a dirty little slut, hm? _My _dirty little slut?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, “I love it.”

“You’ll call me _daddy _from now on.” Another finger slid in, his rhythm picking up. “Is that understood, are you daddy’s little whore?”

“Yes.” She felt like she could combust at any moment now. It was too much, his fingers making squelching sounds as he fucked her little cunt, the filthy words he was whispering in her ear, his hard cock nestled against her ass... She felt like she was dreaming, this was too good, too hot, too _naughty _to be real. “Daddy,” she whined, “please, fuck me.”

“Aren’t you ashamed of asking me this? Your mother is just next to us.”

She’d momentarily forgotten that but now that she remembered, she grew even more aroused, if that was a possibility. The notion of her waking up, turning around to find her daughter sprawled open with her new husband’s fingers fucking her pussy…. “Oh gods,” Daenerys moaned, her eyes screwed shut, her inner walls convulsing around his digits.

“I felt this,” he hissed into her ear, wriggling his fingers deeper inside of her channel, making her gasp, “you _want _us to get caught, huh?”

She bit her lip to contain her moans.

When Jon took his fingers away, she almost groaned in protest. Her cunt felt empty without him. She wanted to look at him but she could only trust her sense of hearing—she heard shuffling behind her and then a hand was drawing her close again. He’d taken his boxers off. Daenerys gasped as she felt his cockhead rub her slit from behind, coaxing him with her slick juices.

She reached down to her throbbing clit, rubbing at it furiously but his other hand took hold of her wrist, moving it away. “Let me take care of that for you,” he whispered into her ear. “Just watch over your mother. Make sure she doesn’t see this, or she’ll probably die of a heart attack.”

She never thought she’d be fucking her stepfather in her mother’s bedroom as he spoke of her dying of a heart attack, but life leads you down strange paths sometimes.

Her thighs quaked with an impending orgasm as Jon tapped on her clit with his swollen head, letting her grind the overstimulated nub on his cock. He let her play for a few moments before grunting, “I need to be inside you now, yeah?”

“Yeah,” she whispered hastily.

“You want daddy’s cock inside of you?”

“Mhm, yes._ Yesss_.”

“Beg for it, baby. Let me hear how desperate you are.”

“I need you so bad, daddy. I wish you could fill me up, I would want your cum dripping out of me tomorrow while mum makes breakfast. She’ll never know a thing. She’ll never suspect you’ve fucked me the night before, that I'm tighter than her, better than h—_ahh, _yes, that’s it.”

He slipped inside of her with ease, given how wet she was. The moment his cock filled her to the hilt, she let out something between a sob and a moan. His hand slapped over her mouth but it was too late, the sound was already out in the air, echoing around the room.

Daenerys clamped her mouth shut, biting on her tongue hard enough to draw blood as she saw her mother twitch next to them.

“Fuck,” Jon uttered against the back of her head and managed to draw the blanket over them, up to their chins.

Daenerys’ mother stirred, stretched her arms and glanced to the side. She noticed her. “Daenerys?” she asked. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Told you,” Daenerys whispered, her heart pounding so fast and hard she feared the entire country could hear it, “the nightmare was so bad, I couldn’t sleep.”

“So you decide to sleep in our bed?” Her mother hissed at her. “Jon, are you alright? Is she bothering you?”

Jon, who was pretending to be asleep even if his cock was buried inside her, opened his eyes and cleared his throat. “Yeah, no, it’s fine. I invited her to sleep here. I heard it helps to sleep next to people you love to help calm yourself down after a nightmare.” She could feel her wetness drool down their thighs and onto the mattress.

The oblivious woman next to them chuckled. “That’s sweet, you have enough patience to be a good dad,” she said, “But you should get back to your room soon, Dany. This is still weird for a big girl like you.” With a yawn, she turned back to her initial position.

For a while, they remained like this, waiting until they could hear her snore before Jon began thrusting into her. Slowly. “You need to keep quiet now.”

She hummed, meeting the quick snap of his hips. She grew annoyed with the cover so she threw it away, off the bed, hooking her leg around his so the angle was deeper. He was hitting all the right places, her whole body shuddering as he slammed into her. “You’re so tight and wet. Fuck,” he said into her hair, his hand shimmying under her shirt and slid up her stomach to fondle with her right breast, “you feel so good around my cock, baby.”

The bed squeaked a bit, but Daenerys was too busy chasing her peak to care. Her mother could see them and that would not stop her from coming around his cock now. The high of her climax enveloped her as Jon plowed into the back of her pussy with deep thrusts now. “I’m so close,” she sobbed as he tweaked her nipple. “I’m going to come, daddy.”

“Yes. Fuck. Come for me, Dany, you feel so—_so_ good, gods. Nothing compares.” Her pussy began convulsing around his hard shaft at his praising words whispered harshly into her mane of moon-kissed hair.

He pulled out just in time as she shuddered, his fingers replacing his cock, rubbing quickly on her clit as she orgasmed. She could feel the squirts of his release on her back, on her ass, and most definitely drenching the sheets too. Daenerys’ body fell limp on the bed, face drenched in sweat, her pussy tingling nicely.

Daenerys turned to him, even if she could not see him. Their laboured breathing synced. “She was right,” Dany declared, “you’re a good dad.”

They both chuckled at how fucked up this was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon helps Daenerys take nude photos for her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED. This is pure (smutty) crack. This whole story is but this chapter... Likeee, I can't believe I wrote this. 
> 
> But houseofthedragon made me do it. I actually wrote this for her birthday. Don't even question it. Hope you enjoy, since you all wanted the second part.

“I cannot believe she would do this!”

“I know, but we can talk about this calmly.”

“_Calmly?_” The woman sneered, turning to her husband. “How do you want me to be calm about this? Did I raise you like this, Dany?”

Daenerys crossed her arms over her chest, occasionally rolling her eyes at her mother’s outbursts. It was funny, more than anything, to watch her lose her mind about this incident and Jon, poor Jon, trying to calm his wife down.

“Everyone does it,” Daenerys said, bored.

Jon gave her a stern ‘you’re not helping’ look.

“I don’t care who else is acting like a whore! Doesn’t mean _you _get to do it,” her mother scoffed. “Gods. Sending naked pictures in class, really? Really, Dany?” She pulled at her hair, a frustrated grunt escaping her lips. “I don’t even know how to punish you. This was the most embarrassing moment of my life, being called in the office for _that_!”

“I’m graduating in two months, it’s no big deal. Everyone will forget about it,” Daenerys replied nonchalantly.

“Not me! And definitely not the teacher who _saw your naked pictures, _for heaven’s sake, Dany.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes – again. That old guy was a pervert anyway, she was certain he went to jerk himself off to the pictures before handing the phone over to the office.

“I’m sorry,” she tried, pouting, “I’ll be more careful next time.”

Jon gave her _that _look again and her mother looked like her head might explode. “Next—” she stopped herself, taking in a deep, calming breath, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I just cannot look at you right now. Jon, tell her to go to her room.”

“Dany,” Jon told her earnestly, “go to your room.”

“Fine,” she groaned.

As she walked away, she heard her mother scoff, “I can’t deal with her anymore. She’s hell-bent on making my life miserable, isn’t she?”

The silver-haired girl almost felt bad, because her mother had no idea she’s also been fucking her husband for over three months now.

***

Without her phone, locked in her room, Daenerys had nothing better to do than sleep.

So, she did.

When she awoke, she did so with a gasp.

Her eyes flew open and fell on a head of curly, dark hair buried between her thighs, strong hands holding her thighs open.

“Jon,” she whispered, then sobbed his name.

_Oh, _it felt so good. She loved fucking him—nothing compared to the feeling of his cock buried deep inside of her, pounding into her so hard she would not be able to stand for at least an hour after. But in second place came his tongue. He was so good with it, skilfully tracing her slit, digging deep into her heat, teasing her clit, sucking it.

She shut her eyes tightly, hips bucking, “I’m so close, ah, yes, _yesss._”

And then the bastard pulled away.

Daenerys looked down, her eyes wide, her breathing erratic. “What the fuck?” she hissed at him.

“_Shhh_,” he mumbled, kissing along the insides of her quaking, wet thighs. “Your mother sent me up here to have a serious talk with you.”

“I don’t care,” she growled at him, “I need to come now!”

“So impatient,” he chuckled against her skin, coming up to press a kiss against her lips. She could taste her own arousal and it infuriated her, so she bit his lip angrily. He groaned and pulled away, “Bad girl.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes at him and shoved at his chest.

Jon just laughed, sitting up on her bed, raising an eyebrow at her. “So, nudes, huh?”

She met his eyes, shrugged. “Yeah.”

“I’m very disappointed in you.”

“Are you?” she asked, smirking.

“Yes, because I don’t recall receiving any of them,” he deadpanned.

She snorted. “Because they weren’t for you.”

Suddenly, he had gripped her wrist, pulling her on his lap. Daenerys gasped, hands coming to rest on his shoulders for stability. His hands sprawled on her back, holding her close to him. She realised he must’ve taken her panties off and she was naked under her blue summer dress and could feel his erection through his jeans. Instinctively, she circled her hips, electric shocks going to her clit. “They weren’t?” he asked, taking the tie that held her hair back off. And then buried his right hand into her hair. “Who are you sending nudes to, hm?”

“Some boy from school,” she told him the truth, groaning as he fisted her golden-silver hair, pulling her head back so he could press soft kisses along her jaw, on her neck.

“You’re fucking some guy from school? Am I not enough for you, baby girl?” he asked, biting down on her shoulder. Hard.

She ground herself on his hard length harder and he held onto her hips, stilling the movements. She pouted. “No, you’re always off to work and you never come to my room at night anymore.”

“I’m a busy man, Dany and I have to stay with your mum or else she’ll suspect something.”

She sighed as he lowered the straps of her dress, kissing down her chest. Jealous at his words, she said, “Well, yeah, but I want to be fucked too.”

His laugh vibrated against her breast. “Of course, you do. You’re a needy little slut, aren’t you?”

She hummed. “Yes, daddy.”

“So, who’s this guy?”

“His name’s Daario.”

“How old is he?”

“Geez, he’s eighteen, he’s in my class.”

“And tell me,” he murmured, kissing her lips softly, once, “does he give you what you need?”

“Something like that.”

“Does he fuck you well? Does he know what you like? How hard, how fast?”

_Fuck no. _But she did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing only _he _knew what she liked, so, she settled for, “Mhm, not really. But he can learn.”

“Does he make you come like I do?” he breathed out against her nipple, then licked the pebbled peak.

Daenerys moaned. “No, he doesn’t.”

“I have your phone with me,” he announced suddenly and pushed Daenerys back on the bed. “You’re going to take some naked pictures for him.”

She stared at him. “What?”

“I’m going to help you take nudes for your boyfriend,” he stated.

“He’s not my boyfriend and _noooo, _this is so dumb, can’t we just fuck?” she whined.

“Mummy asked me to have a serious talk to you and figure out a punishment.” He smirked. “This is your punishment, baby, no fucking today. Now, take your dress off.”

“I hate you,” she seethed at him but took her dress off anyway.

She was naked underneath and sat cross-legged on the bed, irritated and horny. Jon’s eyes glazed all over her, darkening with desire. “What pics do you usually send him?” he asked.

She sighed. “I don’t know. Of my boobs and pussy, I guess.”

“What about the one in class?”

“I snuck my phone under my desk and took a picture,” she blurted.

His eyes widened. “You’re a bad, _bad _little girl.”

She smiled innocently at him.

“Spread your legs,” he instructed and took out her phone.

Daenerys frowned as she watched him approach. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“I’ll be the photograph,” he declared.

“Jon,” she groaned. “Please, stop this. I want you so bad, let’s just fuck.”

When she reached for his belt, he slapped her hand away. “Hands down. Lie down.”

“_Jooooon_.”

“Do as I say and I might make you come later.”

With a sigh, she obeyed him, lying on the bed in all of her nakedness.

He stood above her, pointing the camera at her face and snapped a picture.

“That’s not a nude,” she huffed.

“I know, you’re just sexy when you’re mad and horny,” he jested, at which she frowned even harder.

His next target were her breasts. “Is he a boobs man?” Jon asked.

“I don’t know. No, I guess,” she answered, uninterested. Daario was a distraction, something she did when she was bored but _Jon, _he was everything she wanted all the time, and she hated this game, wished he would just go ahead and fuck her.

“He’s stupid then,” Jon mumbled, reaching down to roll her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, “you have the prettiest breasts.”

She leaned into his touch.

“Not good enough,” he said thoughtfully and knelt on the floor next to the bed, wrapping his lips around her right breast.

Daenerys moaned loudly, gripping his head to encourage him. He licked and bit on each one until he was satisfied with how hard and red they’d gotten and then took a picture.

Daenerys waited patiently as he typed in something on her phone, then smiled at her. “Sent,” he declared.

“You’re crazy,” she muttered, pulling on his tie. “Can we fuck now?”

“No,” he said, “spread your legs for me.”

This time, she didn’t bother disobeying him. She spread her legs open and bent her knees. Jon cornered the bed so he stood right in front of her sopping cunt. “All pretty and pink,” he mumbled and took a picture.

He drew closer, and hummed, “I think he’d like it better if you were wetter, right?” His eyes held a mischievous glint as he regarded her.

Daenerys parted her thighs further, sprawled like a buffet for him. “Yes,” she said, “How about you make it wetter, daddy?”

Jon smirked. “Always glad to help baby girl,” he answered, running his fingertip along her slit.

When his wicked mouth descended on her, Daenerys’ sanity escaped through the window. She sighed as his tongue encircled her clit, lapping at her juices, his whole mouth buried into her cunt, his nose bumping into the sensitive bundle of nerves as he ate her out, grunting in appreciation as she shook underneath his ministrations. “Your mouth feels so good,” she cried, “s_o good.”_

He suckled on her clit as she thrashed on the bed. Then let it go with a pop, his beard covered in her juices, his lips swollen, pupils blown. He’d stared at what he’d done and grinned. “Now that’s better,” he said, and took a picture.

Daenerys heard her phone make a _bling _sound from his hand.

“Oh, he’s a fast replier,” Jon said, wiping his mouth. “Let’s see. He said, ‘holy fuck, Daenerys. What the fuck?’”

Daenerys chuckled breathlessly.

When the phone began ringing, they exchanged worried glances.

“See! This is your fault,” she hissed at him.

Instead of sharing her apprehension, Jon seemed even more amused. “Answer it.”

“You’re crazy, I can’t!”

“If you do, I’ll fuck you. If you don’t, I’m leaving like you this,” he said, dead serious.

“You’re the worst,” she growled at him and with a glare, snatched the phone from his hand.

“Hello?”

“_Daenerys. Babe, what—what the fuck?”_

Daenerys watched as Jon unbuckled his belt. “Sorry, did you not like them?” she asked distractedly. The boxers came off next.

“_Are you kidding me? Shit. This was the sexiest thing ever! Fuck, I’m so hard right now, honey. You’ve no idea.”_

Daenerys stared at Jon’s cock jutting up for her, precum gathering on the head. “Mhm,” she said, “I can imagine how hard and hot you are right now.”

Jon approached her and signalled for her to get on the bed. She did so eagerly, opening up for him, begging to be fucked. Hard and fast.

_“I’m jerking off to those pictures now. Are you wet for me right now, babe?”_

Daenerys slid two fingers down to her pussy, gasping. “Yeah, so wet,” she moaned.

Jon grinned at her, giving his length a few pumps before aligning the head with her cunt. He dragged the tip along her slit, teasing her clit, making her writhe and gasp.

_“Fuck yeah, I can hear how horny you sound. Imagine me with you right now. I’m fucking you so hard.”_

Jon slid into her in one powerful thrust. “Yes,” she gasped as he began fucking her with slow, deep thrusts that she felt throughout her whole body. “I want you to fuck me fast.”

_“Yeah? I’d fuck you so fast.”_

She let out a long-drawn-out moan as Jon mouthed at her neck, her legs wrapping around his torso as he pounded into her cunt.

“Gods, you—you feel so good inside me. Keep going, don’t stop, don’t stop.” She keened as his balls slapped against her sensitive skin, his thick length filling her so good her toes curled. Nails raked down Jon’s back as he continued kissing her neck, moaning in one ear while Daario was speaking to her in the other.

_“Yeah, Dany, I’m fucking you hard and deep and you feel so good around me_.”

“Are you gonna come, baby girl?” Jon whispered in her other ear, licking at her earlobe.

“Yessss, I’m so close,” she mewled, “Give it to me, daddy! Fuck me harder.”

_“W-what? Daddy? Oh, okay. Yeah, I know some girls are into that. That’s hot too, I guess. I’m so close too.”_

Jon reached down between their sweaty bodies, thumbing at her overstimulated clit and she was far gone. “Yes, yes, yes,” she cried, “Fill me up. I want you to fill me with your cum, daddy.”

“Yeah? We’ve never done this before, baby, are you sure—”

“I am! Don’t pull out. Keep fucking me, fill me up, you feel so good, Jon, so, so good.”

_“Wait, what? Who the fuck is Jon?”_

Daenerys threw the phone aside, using both hands to grasp at Jon’s curls, holding onto him as he fucked her through his orgasm, moaning and groaning. “Gods, Dany, baby, I’m coming. Your pussy feels so good—so nice—so warm. Fuck, nothing compares, not even your mother. You’re so fucking perfect.”

She felt it, felt the hot squirts of his cum hit the back of her channel. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, wanting to keep all of it inside of her, a feeling of euphoria overtaking her body, making her shudder.

_“Daenerys, what the actual fuck? ARE YOU FUCKING YOUR STEPFATHER?”_

**Author's Note:**

> AKA shit I was never going to post on AO3. This was meant for my friends but they encouraged me to post it here soooo hope you liked it. I have two other one-shots in that same universe/following the same plot. Let me know if you’d like to read them—otherwise, this has been fun.
> 
> Back to writing BBTM! Peace out.


End file.
